Always You
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: After ash has left misty,and went to Hoenn alone,misty has needed ash cause she can't fight the battle alone,can ash get to it? PS.I have no idea for the Summary SongFic. Pokeshipping OBVIOUSLY.


**EllaMaeGarciaAAML:** So,I have no idea how the story goes on about ash and misty..and,..

[[Ash and Misty went near Ella.]]

**Ash: **Ok,what's the big deal? Another story about me and misty?

**Misty:** Ash,We have like a MILLION stories made by pokeshippers. and this would be the MILLION ONE.

**Ash:** Huh?

******EllaMaeGarciaAAML: **Ash,your "SWEETHEART" means..ohh..nevermind..your still like your old idiotic self!

**Misty: You got that right ella,High Five!**

**(Ella and Misty does High Five.)**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Nevermind ash,Disclamair?**

**Ash: EllaMaeGarciaAAML does NOT own pokemon.**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Yes cause IF I DO,Ash and Misty would have been spouses by now.**

**Ash and Misty: WHAT?!**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Read on!! :)) o.o  
**

**

* * *

**

**Another day,Another battle with a new trainer for misty.**

**She just hates battling trainers each day,its tiring her out.**

**But thats what a Gym Leader does,keep their patience down.**

**Pete: Misty,you have a new trainer to battle!**

**Misty: Good Grief,another one. Fine,let him in.**

**A mysterious boy entered the gym with a black coat covering his head and his body.**

**Ashton: Hello Misty,I challenge you to an Official Gym Battle.**

**Misty: Your name?**

**Ashton: Ashton would be the name Misty.**

**Misty: Your name is suspicious,and how did you know my name was misty?**

**Ashton: Asked the whole city the name of leader,and they said you called by the name Misty Waterflower.**

**Misty: Gossip Boys/Girls.**

**Misty thought on her mind. **

**"_Ashton?..Thats Ash's real name! That wouldn't be ash,_**

**_and besides he's in hoenn probably with a new girl..and there's alot of_**

**_guys named Ashton in this circled world. and--."_**

**Ashton: Hello? Earth to misty? Should we go on with the battle?**

**Misty: Yes,we should.**

**Pete: This battle is a 3 on 3 battle,The battle between Misty and Ashton will now..BEGIN,**

**Ashton: Ladies First!**

**Misty: What a gentlemen! Go Corsola!**

**Ashton: Hmmm,I bet you got that in the Whirl Island.**

**Misty: How did you?--**

**Ashton: Go bayleaf!**

**Misty: Corsola tackle!**

**Ashton: Bayleaf,dodge and use razor leaf!**

**Misty: Dodge and use spike canon!**

**Spike canon hitted Bayleaf,but Bayleef was still up.**

**Ashton: Bayleaf,solar Beam!**

**Misty: What the?**

**Solar Beam hitted corsola.**

**Misty: Corsola Recover!**

**Before Corsola could recover Bayleaf had used Poison Powder that made corsola go to sleep.**

**Pete: Corsola is unable to battle Bayleaf wins!**

**Misty: Good work Ashton,you too corsola you did a great job! Return.**

**Ashton: Hey Misty,how about we make this battle a little bit more interesting?**

**Misty: Okay,keep talking.**

**Ashton: If you win,I'll tell you how I know where you got your Corsola,but If I win,I get to own this Gym.**

**Misty: What?!?! You're on Ashton!**

**Ashton: Go Cyndaquil!**

**

* * *

**

Misty: I choose you,Poliwhirl!

**Poliwhirl,Watergun!**

**Ashton: Dodge and use Quick Attack.**

**From the word 'Quick Attack',Cyndaquil was quick to attack poliwhirl,and hited directly!**

**Misty: Poliwhirl,now Bodyslam!**

**Poliwhirl bodyslammed Cyndaquil and landed on ground.**

**Pete: Cyndaquil is unable to battle,Poliwhirl wins!**

**Misty: Alright! We did it Poliwhirl! Haha!**

**Ashton: Good job cyndaquil,Return. Your poliwhirl is stronger than before.**

**Misty: I'm dying to know who you are,you know alot about me throughout my journeys.**

**Ashton: You'll just have to win to find me out Misty. *Grins***

**Misty: Caserine,I choose You!**

**Ashton: It's your time to shine! Let's go buddy!**

**A yellow mouse came out behind Ashton,obviously looks like Ash's pikachu.**

**_"It can't ..---b--ee.."_**

**_Ashton: Uhhh Misty?_**

**_Misty: Huh?_**

**_Ashton: Pikachu,Thunderbolt!_**

**_Misty:_ Caserine,Dodge and use watergun!**

**Ashton: Dodge and Use Quick Attack!**

**Quick attack hited misty's Caserine and landed on water.**

**But caserine still got up.**

**Misty: Ice Beam!**

**Ice beam hitted Pikachu. **

**Pete: Pikachu is unable to battle,Caserine wins! The winning match goes to Misty Waterflower,Official**

**Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym.**

**Misty: Caserine,you were great! Well,I suppose I have to give you a cascade badge..ASH KETCHUM.**

**Ashton: Huh?!**

**_I've been to so many moments in my life  
Where i can't find anyone to turn to but you  
Only you  
Always you._**

**Misty: It's so obvious ash!**

**Misty lifts the Black coat covering his body.**

**And gasped at the look of the young boys face.**

**He has a blue t-shirt with baggy jeans and normally doesn't have his old jacket.**

**When the time misty saw Pikachu,she was positive that it was ash.**

**_And when all that's around me are fallin'  
You will remain there standing just for me  
Only you  
Only you._**

**Ash: Ha,you got me misty. *Giggles***

**Misty: Ashton Ketchum,what in the name of raichu are you doing here?**

**Ash: Misty,I don't wanna go to Hoenn alone,well,I've got pikachu,But I wanna**

**Be with you.**

**Misty: Ash,You know I can't go.. I have to stay in charge of the gym.**

_**In my weakest times, you were so strong  
When all hope is gone, you carry on  
I draw my strength from you  
When i could no longer find any of it in me.**_

**Ash: Misty,I can't fight the battle alone.**

**Misty: I can't fight the battle alone too..**

**Ash: Misty,you should come with me. Can't your sisters just take in charge of the gym just for 10 weeks**

**or 12?..**

**Misty: Maybe they can,besides they're used to the gym.**

_**You are my life  
You are my strength  
I can't fight the battle alone  
I can make it through when i'm with you.**_

_**'cause you are my shield  
You are my soul  
You're breathing life into my heart  
All the love that i have come from you  
Always you.**_

**Misty: I'm lost in the middle of nowhere here,I'm lost without you ash.**

**Ash: That's why you need to come with me. and be with me..Misty,I love you.**

**Misty: I thought you never had a clue.**

**Ash: I'm just idiotic to know that.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Ash: CUT CUT CUT!!!**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Hey,WTF? Ash,why did you cut?!?!**

**Ash: I am not idiotic!!**

**Misty: Well ash,from the looks of it now you are idiotic.**

**Ash: Are not!**

**Misty: Are too!**

**Ash: Are not!**

**Misty: Are too!**

**Ash: Oh yeah?**

**Misty: Oh YEAH!**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: OH BROTHER!! CUT IT OUT!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I've been lost in the middle of nowhere  
And i can't find my way home  
I'm so lost without you  
But you have pulled me through._**

You took me in your arms  
And you rescued me from the dark  
And now, i'm finally home  
I feel safe, 'cause now i'm with you.

'cause you are my life  
You are my strength  
I can't fight the battle alone  
I can make it through when i'm with you.

'cause you are my shield  
You are my soul  
You're breathing life into my heart  
All the love that i have come from you.

**Misty raised one eyebrow.**

**Ash: I'm sorry I've been such a fool,**

**Misty: And?**

**Ash: and I'm sorry I broke your bike,**

**Misty: And?**

**Ash: and you desrve the togepi,**

**Misty: And?**

**Ash: Oh Nevermind!**

**Ash pulled misty near him and kissed her passionately.**

_**All the love that i have come from you, you, wooh...**_

My life  
You are my strength  
I can't fight the battle alone  
I can make it through when i'm with you.

You are my shield  
You are my soul  
You're breathing life into my heart  
All the love that i have comes from you.

Always you, always you, always you  
Only from you  
All the love that i have come from you  
Always you.

**Ash: So you'll come with me in Hoenn?**

**Misty: I'm already packed.**

**The two laughed at Misty's sentence,and happy that they are now officially a couple.**

**Ash: Misty,who will you always love?**

**Misty: _ALWAYS YOU._**

**_

* * *

_EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Awww.w..!! Soo Sweeettt!! :))**

**Misty: So Sweet! Great job Ella!**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Thanks misty!**

**Ash: The Romance! It burns!**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML & Misty Sweatdrops.**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Oh shut up ash,If I was the owner of pokemon you two would have 2 children by now.**

**Ash: Why am I always being paired up with misty?**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Cause every pokeshipper thinks you two should get married.**

**Misty: Uhhh...no comment..**

**EllaMaeGarciaAAML: Fine let's end this!**

**Reviews Please! /~  
**


End file.
